


The Little Guest

by jacquelee



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Susan is settling in on Minbar when she gets an unexpected visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Babylon 5 love month](http://babylon5-love.livejournal.com).

Susan was settling into life on Minbar quite well. Most of her time was spend in training with the rangers or in meetings with Delenn and other officials. When she had a few moments for herself, she loved just sitting in her quarters by the open window, relaxing, looking out into the still breathtaking view of the crystal city. 

One afternoon, when she had just made some coffee, from beans she grew herself in the garden, and had put some cake on her little table by the window, she realized that she had forgotten the milk, or rather the just so acceptable alternative the Minbari provided, and went back to the kitchen to get it. 

Taking the milk, she thought she'd heard the faintest sound from the living room, but coming back there, she saw nothing. She looked out of the window to be sure, but there was no trace of anyone or anything. 

Except that, when she turned back to her chair, shrugging the odd occurrence off, half of her cake was gone and some of the coffee was clearly spilled. 

Frowning, she looked out of the window again, this time thoroughly checking the surrounding areas. But again she saw nothing. 

Still wondering, she sat down to drink her coffee and eat what was left of the cake. 

On the next day, she made it a point to put her food, including a little plate with some of the cake set aside, and drink on the table first and then go back towards the kitchen but staying in the hallway, prepared to hurry back the second something seemed to come in. 

And indeed, there was that faint sound again, and when she rushed into the room, she could see a glimpse of a small, seemingly six legged, scaly creature that was perched on the windowsill for just a second before disappearing again. 

She ran to the window but as much as she searched, she couldn't see anything. Looking back at the table, she saw that the creature had apparently taken the hint, just not in the way she thought it would, having left the small plate untouched but having taken nearly the entire piece of cake she had put for herself.

Shaking her head, she laughed a little and ate the small piece of cake, still occasionally smiling. It wasn't like life on Minbar was boring, but this was a nice little shaking up of her routine. 

From then on, she always left a similarly sized piece of cake on an extra plate and made it a point to always leave the room for a few moments before returning. Finally, on the fifth day, the creature, whatever it was, stayed a little longer, sitting on the windowsill and making a funny, rasping noise at her that sounded quite a bit like laughter. 

"Hey, you know what, you don't have to always leave, you can stay, we can share."

The creature looked at her with big black eyes, then seemed to shrug before disappearing. Susan shrugged too and went back to the table. But before she could sit down, the creature, who had apparently doubled back as fast as lightning, jumped into her chair and sat down in a little ball, making that raspy sound again. 

She laughed. 

"Okay, if that's how you want to play it."

Taking another chair, she settled down with her coffee, looking out of the window and occasionally sharing her thoughts with her guest. She had to admit, it was quite nice to have it here. At some point, it seemed to become bored and went out of the window again, but Susan was confident that it would come back. 

The next morning at breakfast, she finally told Delenn about her little guest. She didn't know why she hadn't done so before, for some reason it had seemed like she would scare it away if she talked about it. But now that it had come in and stayed for a while, she felt like it would probably be safe to tell others. 

Delenn seemed a little concerned at first when she told her about an intruder in her quarters but then laughed out loud when she described it. 

"Oh, yes, that is one of the stray gogs we have here. The groundkeeper feeds them, but they are always tempted by open windows and food."

"That much is obvious."

They laughed together for a moment, but then Delenn turned serious again. 

"If you want to, I'll tell the groundkeeper to put a fence around your garden."

Susan shook her head. 

"No, no, I like it. It's nice to have some company."

Delenn nodded and smiled. 

"Just be careful. Gogs tend to wreak havoc when you don't keep an eye on them."

"Ah, well, how much damage can such a small creature do?", the second she said it and looked at Delenn's face, Susan realized that those were the dreaded prophetic words, "…and I probably should not have said that, should I?"

Delenn just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not researched gogs too much, but a quick google search revealed three different spellings and no reliable visualization, so I went with my own interpretation visual wise and what looked the best to me spelling wise.


End file.
